The present invention relates to a telephone information service system, which allows a user to select and use various service items from a menu of a host system by telephone.
Conventionally, systems of various configurations have been available that allow a user to select and use various service items from the menu of a host system,. As an example, the menu of telephone information services operated by a menu having a hierarchical tree structure is known. In this example, however, some problems are inherent, i.e., the necessity of performing an operation by recognizing the location of a desired service item in the tree structure, the complexity of an operation for accessing a plurality of service items, and the long operation time. As another example, a menu of telephone information services, where an address of a service item is directly specified, is known. Also, in this example, some problems are inherent, i.e., the necessity of performing an operation by recognizing an address of a desired service item, and the necessity of using tools on the user""s part.
To solve the difficulty and complexity of operations inherent in the foregoing prior art, a technology was disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.3 (1991)-229344. This technology is designed to simplify an entering operation by a user and to shorten connecting time by connecting a storage medium programmed to display a particular menu for personal use to a user terminal. Another technology was disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No.7 (1995)-97789. This technology includes an automatic data transmitting mode and an automatic data receiving mode as functions of a data terminal phone: the automatic data transmitting mode being for storing data on a requested information service beforehand according to the menu, and then starting processing at a time set in a timer, and the automatic data receiving mode for automatically receiving and storing various data generated at random time.
However, in any of the foregoing technologies having improved operability, since the functions were provided on the terminal side for the purpose of solving the problems, each user needed a specialized terminal and, consequently, costs were increased. In addition, services to be provided were not satisfactory.
The present invention solves the foregoing problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a telephone information service system capable of providing improved operability and rendering information services including attractive services without placing any burdens on the user.
The telephone information service system of the present invention enables a trigger condition to be set for each service item. When the system detects establishment of a trigger condition, preferably, a trigger-established service item is added to the head of the menu of the user, and a menu composition is dynamically changed (registered before the composition registered by the user). Assuming that a callback has been set for a trigger action, the system automatically makes a call and, immediately after connection, the user can get a service from the target service item. Thus, the user can receive services at a desired timing beyond a concept of time. Also, in accordance with a preferred mode, among service items in the menu typically having a tree structure, those frequently used by the user can be selected and registered. Thereafter, since the service items selected by the user are automatically provided in order at time of use, the services can be available without any operations using the menu.
The telephone information service system of the present invention constructed in the foregoing manner is effective in the following respects. A menu operation can be simplified and facilitated for the user. A reduction in standby time by shortened service using time per head can improve services. There is little influence even if the menu composition is changed (compared with a method of equipping the terminal side with the function). By simplifying the selecting method or the method for providing the selected items, the easy operation can be customized.
The use of a trigger function can eliminate the necessity of a user""s making frequent calls to check information.
Notification at a timing desired by the user can considerably improve services and increase sales more for the service providing side.
Since the method of calling back by telephone in the trigger function puts no limits on target users, services can be provided to many users at low initial costs.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a menu customizing function and a trigger restarting function include a menu service section for controlling a menu, a trigger setting section for setting a trigger, an information updating service section for updating service information, an inbound management section for passing a call from a user to the menu service section, and an outbound management section for dialing a specified telephone number and passing processing to the menu service section after line connection.
Further, the menu service section includes a function for performing addition, correction, deletion and other actions by collectively treating a guidance section (menu section) and an information section of a telephone menu as information, receivable commands and a group of executable commands (session data), rather than separately treating above two sections. A function (customizing function) is provided for dynamically changing the menu composition for the user and system configuration and for storing a menu composition for each user by using a user identifier as a key. A function is provided for enabling the system to provide a service as a telephone menu based on the menu composition customized and stored for each user.
The trigger setting section includes a function for enabling the user to set a trigger condition, an action for a value of a service item, and a function for storing the set trigger condition and the set action.
The information updating service section includes a function for updating service information in accordance with updating of a data source of a provided service, a function for detecting trigger establishment by checking a set trigger condition when information is updated, a function for dynamically changing the menu composition by adding a menu item hit by a trigger to the head of a customized menu for the user, and a function for passing a user telephone number to the outbound call management section to make a call.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred system configuration of the present invention, the telephone information service system includes a telephone line physical layer interface for interchanging information with the user by telephone; a session manager for controlling a session composed of a session data scenario made of a group of commands corresponding to respective service items; a command processor for executing the commands; and a trigger manager for performing trigger registration, condition checking and other actions.
As apparent from the foregoing, the present invention is advantageous in the following respects. A menu operation can be simplified and facilitated for the user. Shortened service times improve services. By simplifying the selecting method and the method of providing selected items, operations can be customized and thereby made easier. The use of the trigger function eliminates the necessity of a user""s making frequent calls to check information. The provision of information to a user is scheduled according to a timing desired by the user. Accordingly, services can be considerably improved and sales can be increased on the service providing part. Since the method of trigger call-back to a user puts no limits on target users, services can be provided to many users at low initial costs.